


Ready to the mission

by Pilyarquitect



Series: Triplet De Spell AU [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fanfic, Oneshot, onechot for localscissors, triplet de spell au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilyarquitect/pseuds/Pilyarquitect
Summary: This is a new oneshot I've made for the Triplet De Spell AU of localscissors, you guys, you've to take a look on it





	Ready to the mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmPro8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmPro8/gifts).



The three brothers were in their room, aunt Magica told them since a young age that it would be better for their mission to be addapted on sharing a the same bedroom. Honestly Dewey didn't like it, he'd prefer having his own room instead of sleeping with two very noisy ducklings. He had several issues most of the time just to fall asleep and even that, specially when they were younger Louie used to have nightmares and even if he prefered to visit Huet, Dewey woke up too the most of the times.

Today the three of them were just woke up when suddenly their uncle Poe came inside the room through the open door. He flyed over their heads and stopped on their wardrobe. He was looking at them with an angry face, and Dewey couldn't blame him.

Their uncle Poe was forced to live under a crow appearance because they failed doing a spell when they were six.

The three of them agreed on never reveal who was the one who cursed Poe and transformed him into a crow. They knew they would be punished for this 'accident', they were always punished for every failure, even the smallest ones, so they decided to receive the punishment together instead of only one of them being punished for this kind of failure.

After Poe, Magica came in the room. Okey that was strange, usually Magica send Poe to call them and they meet their aunt in the living room, why this time was different?

"Good morning my boys" said aunt Magica sounding... kind? Okay, Dewey was starting to freak out.

The three boys immediately put in front of her, they had too, it was one of her laws, and they had to fulfill all of them perfectly. Don't following aunt Magica laws mean punishment, and they never liked punishment, especially because aunt Magica forced one of them to be the one who punished the culprit. Yeah not funny, not funny at all, so the three ducklings soon learnt that it was always better fulfill Magica's order than risk to disobey her and get caught.

Being now in front of her, the three of them said at the same time:

"Good morning aunt Magica" Dewey didn't like it, he didn't like when they talked at the same time, yeah, it's true that they were similar, they considered each other as siblings, but they weren't triplets they weren't even real ducks, aunt Magica create them (she told this to them at a very young age) and prepared them to accomplish a mission.

Dewey ignored his feelings when Magica talked again:

"Now, now children I've an awesome new for you"

Trying to keep a poker face, Louie asked:

"What kind of new, aunt Magica?"

Aunt Magica smiled and then she said with joy voice:

"I'm glad to say that you three are ready for your mission"

Dewey opened his eyes, did his aunt just say that? Was that true?

"Are you sure?" He asked with euphoric voice.

Aunt Magica looked at him still smiling and answered:

"Of course"

With a very big smile on his face, Dewey stepped forward and excited he asked again:

"Does it mean that we'll finally go to Scrooge lair to get the powers he stole to you?"

Aunt Magica nodded and then she answered:

"Exactly"

"Woo-ho!" cheered the three boys at once.

Aunt Magica made them calm down and after that she said:

"I can see your enthusiasm but remember boys that they've to believe that you are the children they lose many years ago, do you remember the story you've to tell them?"

Again, the three boys answered at the same time:

"Yes, aunt Magica"

Aunt Magica nodded again and the she seemed to remember something and looking at his brother dressed in red, she said:

"And Huey, don't forget to wear this leather jacket"

Dewey saw Huey tilt his head, probably he didn't understand why he had to take the jacked. Dewey didn't understand why he had to take it.

Tired of don't understand, Huey finally asked:

"Why aunt Magica?"

The witch simply answered:

"Trust me boy, it'll be useful"

Huey didn't look convinced, he even seemed a little scared, but finally he answered:

"... Okay aunt Magica"

Louie sighed and then he asked:

"Anything else aunt Magica?"

Dewey saw aunt Magica consider it for a while and then she answered:

"Yes, remember you don't have to trust them, if they discover you aren't their lost children, they'll storm you out in a snap of fingers. And remember this, don't do magic in front of anyone there, Scrooge and all his family hate magic, they'll hate you if they discover you can perform magic, understood?"

The three boys nodded again and once again they answered at the same time:

"Yes, aunt Magica"

Dewey was starting to get sick to talk at the same time of his brothers, sometimes it seemed they were the same person and they weren’t; they were very different, and Dewey was perfectly fine with it.

Aunt Magica smiled one last time and suddenly her smile was vanished, and a rude voice replaced it when she said:

"Well then, now get ready soon, little bugs, you're wasting time"

Both Poe and Magica left the room after that, leaving the boys alone to prepare their things for their mission.

Dewey started to take the things he thought he would need for their mission, some candies, chocolate, all those precious things that aunt Magica never gave to them but thanks to Louie they could taste them. He was excited, so excited he couldn't barely contain himself. With very joy voice, he said:

"Finally, we finally will do the thing we've been preparing for, the greatest and most dangerous threat that these ducks ever faced, this will be the most epic adventure of all times!!!"

Huey looked at him and using his nerdish voice, he said to him:

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Dewey, but remember we've to do it for aunt Magica, she trusts us, we can't fail her, this is the most important thing we've ever done, we must success"

Before Dewey could answer, he heard a sight followed for Louie's voice:

"Are you sure we're prepared?"

Huey and Dewey looked each other and then Huey asked:

"What do you mean Louie?"

Louie sighed again and then the green dressed duckling answered:

"Don't get me wrong guys, Huey, you're really good doing magic by the book, and Dewey, you've a lot of natural talent, aunt Magica always says that, but... What about me? I'm not as skilled as you guys"

Huey smiled and putting his hand on Louie's shoulder, he said with gentle voice:

"Oh Louie, you're really good on magic too, don't underestimate your abilities"

Dewey also smiled and he added:

"Huey's right and you've also another ability that neither Huey or I have"

Louie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Dewey increased his smile and explained:

"You can get almost everything you want for free, just using your mouth power"

Narrowing his eyes, Louie suddenly asked:

"My mouth power?"

Dewey stop smiling and he adopted a thinking pose, after a few seconds, he talked again:

"Yeah, you're right, that's an awful name, maybe... Gold beak, yes that's a better name"

Louie opened his beak to answer but before he could do that, aunt Magica's voice was heard again:

_"Children, are you ready?"_

Huey was the one who answered the question saying:

"We've almost finished aunt Magica!"

The witch talked again saying:

_"Move faster! We don't have all day!"_

The three boys hurried preparing all what they needed and after say goodbye to their aunt, they went towards the mansion.

They had a mission to fulfill and nothing would be able to stop them.

Dewey was sure that they would succeed. Internally, he was wishing that he'd be the one getting Scrooge first dime and being him the one who bring it to aunt Magica, this was all what Dewey wished, receive aunt Magica congratulations for a well done job, and if only him received this congratulations this would be even better, after all, he had more talent than his brothers, he deserved all the honors.

While the blue dressed duckling was thinking that, the mansion appeared in front of them.

This was the moment of truth, the moment to accomplish with the mission they've been preparing for their entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new oneshot I've made for the Triplet De Spell AU of localscissors, you guys, you've to take a look on it


End file.
